Amarte fue mi destino, perderte mi perdición
by NoePot
Summary: Memorias, recuerdos, momentos tristes, momentos felices. Todos eran recuerdos, que quedarían grabados en la memoría de cada uno. Cada uno iba aumentando año tras año, al igual que la preocupación de Clear. Su problemática se debía a que, en su interior, sabía que Aoba-san no estaría siempre con el... (CleAo) Contiene algunos Spoilers de la Ruta de Clear


**Hola! Noe Pot al habla nuevamente! Esta vez les traigo un One-shot que se me ocurrió durante mis horas libres en el colegio.**

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles desde antes por ser tan buenas lectoras conmigo ;w;) el hecho de que me acompañen**

**en mis primero Fan Fics me llena de alegría.**

**En especial, quiero agradecer a una de mis mejores amigas~ Que se ha vuelto mi Beta-Reader (la mejor para mí) Adry-chan!**

**Gracias por todo, sinceramente. Sin tí no me habría animado por completo, y no podría mejorar cada día ;w;) **

**Bueno...basta de sentimentalismo. Sin mas ****preámbulo, los dejo con la historia.**

**PD: Si no llegan a entender alguna frase, al final se encuentra una especie de glosario con el significado de cada una ^^**

* * *

><p>Cuando nos conocimos tenías 23 años, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Aún cuando la distancia era considerable pude escuchar una voz, la cual tenía algo que captó mi atención y con la que supe que era especial.<p>

Te encontrabas acostado en el piso, como si te hubieras desmayado pero no era así. Al parecer te encontrabas en una batalla en Rhyme, me di cuenta por algunos gestos de dolor que se reflejaban en tu rostro aunque en un momento esas expresiones cambiaron de sufrimiento a soberbia y frialdad pronunciando aquellas palabras que captaron aún más mi atención.

"Destrucción y muerte"

Me acerqué a ti para ver cómo te encontrabas, al terminar de decir aquellas palabras tu cuerpo tembló y creo que en vez de estar en un profundo sueño, te desmayaste. Aún no sabía la razón, luego vi que tenías algo esponjoso a un lado tuyo, era tu allmate. ¡Demasiado lindo!

Te cargué en mi espalda y te llevé al lugar donde supuse que trabajabas. La tienda de electrónica Eibon. Luego pasaron varias cosas que marcaron la vida de cada uno.

El que vieras mi cara sin algo que la cubriera, y que con temor mostré, el enterarte de tu poder, el "Scrap" lo cual te permitía controlar a la gente con el sonido de tu voz; era la misma habilidad que sin saber, poseía con mi canción; la canción de la medusa.

Y luego…El accidente en la Torre Oval que no me gusta recordar mucho pero no puedo evitarlo porque aquella vez fue la primera en que usaste Scrap conmigo; descubriste y me mostraste que yo poseía un corazón como cualquier humano, con el cual quería amarte como fuera, así que con ese sentimiento había decidido protegerte.

Introduje un cuchillo dentro de mi mecanismo de defensa para vencer a mis "hermanos", los Alpha, y posteriormente hacer que Toue huyera de aquel trágico escenario… ¿Por qué trágico? Bueno, luego de que la torre iniciara con su autodestrucción, me encontraba en un estado lamentable, el haber cantado con todo mi corazón para poder salvarte de las manos de los Alpha y de su maestro junto al hecho de que rompí mi mecanismo de defensa había hecho que poco a poco estuviera abandonando mi vida, la vida en donde tú eras mi único maestro, la única persona a la que pude amar incondicionalmente…Pero, no quería irme sin que cumplieras mi último deseo.

Antes de que dejara este mundo nos encaminamos donde en un principio, nos habíamos hospedado. Esta vez eras tú el que me llevaba a cuestas, con uno de mis brazos alrededor de tus hombros mientras con tus manos me sostenías con todas tus fuerzas para que no cayera. En Glitter, ambos nos tumbamos en el piso, tú por el cansancio de cargarme y yo por la falta de fuerzas, las cuales eran las ultimas que me quedaban.

Cuando te encontrabas arrinconado con tu espalda en la pared no pude evitar ver algunas lágrimas que salían tus hermosos ojos azules nublados por el llanto, acerque mi mano metálica, o lo que quedaba de ella, hacía tu rostro, limpiando aquellas gotas de agua que descendían lastimosamente por tus rosadas mejillas acariciándola con la delicadeza comparada a la de una muñeca de porcelana, cuidando de ti como la persona más preciada que pude haber conocido aunque lo eras.

En el momento en que ambos intercambiamos miradas te pregunté si me dejabas tocarte pero no en un sentido lujurioso sino en el sentido de poder demostrarte mi amor por medio del contacto, siempre quise saber cómo se siente tocar a la persona que amas con todo tu ser, por el cual sacrificarías hasta tu vida con tal de protegerlo. Lo cual hice.

Primero te mostrabas indeciso, supuse que era por el estado en el que me encontraba pero luego aceptaste tímidamente. En ese momento fue cuando ambos nos volvimos uno. Besándonos, amándonos hasta el final, ambos nos sumergimos en el placer aunque para ti era imposible evitar que con cada acción, ya sea mía o tuya, sollozaras por lo bajo.

Aún en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, estabas preocupado, con temor porque no querías perderme. Con mis últimas fuerzas te di un beso cargado de una alegría inmensa por haber cumplido mi deseo mezclado con la nostalgia de saber que en cualquier momento cerraría mis ojos para no despertar.

—Aoba-san, te amo. Gracias…—Fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncié antes de abandonar aquel mundo, el mundo donde me enseñaste que no era una máquina; para ti, yo era una persona a pesar de que lo que constituía mi cuerpo no eran órganos sino engranes y tornillos, me dijiste que no debía temer a enseñar mi rostro, el cual ocultaba con esmero al sentir que era diferente al de los demás porque según tu, era perfecto de esa manera.

Lo que más agradezco de todo lo que hiciste por mí es que me dejaste amarte hasta el último momento, me hiciste sentir esa cosa que muchas personas no tienen, amor…Aoba-san ¿Puede oír mi voz? Aoba-san…Gracias…Mi corazón siempre estará contigo.

"_Almost knew that I had lost you but still then no_

_Just as I almost was gonna end it in tears_

_Now I see your crystal eyes appear"_

Por suerte esa no sería la última vez en que ambos nos encontraríamos. Gracias a la ayuda de tu abuela, pudimos volver a encontrarnos; ella me había reparado, haciendo que ambos pudiéramos seguir con nuestra historia juntos.

Me contaste que tú también habías intentado repararme pero no podías y que cada vez te sentías mas inmerso en la tristeza, en la desesperación de no poder hacer algo por mí, el hecho de no poder traerme a la vida nuevamente te hacia llorar de frustración y que al final le habías comentado todo lo sucedido a Tae-San y ella había decidido ayudarte, es por eso que ahora puedo estar contigo.

Desde el momento de nuestro reencuentro, ya han pasado como unos 47 años. Yo continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre en el aspecto físico pero tú…Con el pasar del tiempo tu cuerpo iba envejeciendo, por lo tanto no tenías la misma resistencia que antes y te enfermabas más seguido.

Tenía miedo y mucho, no quería ni pensar que en cualquier momento podía llegar a perderte. La vida de los humanos es limitada, eso lo sabía pero…No quería que me dejaras solo.

A tus setenta y cinco años tuve que llevarte al hospital; te encontrabas en un estado muy grave, tanto que te tuvieron en observación aproximadamente un mes o más. En ese tiempo iba a visitarte cada día; aquellas visitas me producían mucha felicidad el poder hacerte reír; aún en el estado en el que te encontrabas demostrabas las ganas de seguir adelante, de querer vivir, el deseo de quedarte conmigo hasta el final pero muy dentro de mí sabía que eso era imposible.

Un día cuando me encontraba en plenas tareas del hogar recibí una llamada del hospital, me pidieron que fuera lo más rápido posible allí, incluso antes de que pudieran terminar aquella frase había dejado el teléfono descolgado y me encamine rápidamente hacia el hospital, tenía miedo de que mis pesadillas se volvieran realidad, nunca pensé que aquellas palabras del doctor me quebrarían por dentro.

—Lo sentimos pero el señor Seragaki ha fallecido—Con esa frase, pude sentir como mi corazón se comprimía por el intenso dolor que me sucumbía, le pregunte con desesperación si era verdad lo que decía y no una cruel broma pero por lástima no era así, esa noticia, esas palabras que había dicho el doctor eran verdad.

"_Feeling the shattered pieces of time"_

— ¡Aoba-san! ¡Por favor despierte! —Clear se encontraba pronunciando aquellas palabras con desesperación. El sentir de que era abandonado, dejado solo en el mundo por la persona a que tanto amó…A la que le había entregado tanto…Esa persona simplemente ya no estaría a su lado hasta el final...Se había marchado para no volver jamás—Aoba-san, abra los ojos ¡Aoba-san! Por favor sonríe de nuevo—Exclamó desesperado, su amado, la persona a quien tanto quiso, a la que amo incondicionalmente, ya se encontraba dormido en un sueño profundo, el cual duraría para siempre—La única cosa que siempre había ansiado…Siempre…Siempre…Has sido tú…—Susurró entre sollozos mientras se encontraba en su dura tarea de revivir al de cabellos azules—To-Toma mi mano entre las tuyas, mira—El chico agarró una de las manos de Aoba con una sonrisa ilusionada de que su amado entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos como antaño pero la única respuesta fue la inminente caída de la mano a la cama.

Los doctores intentaban calmar a Clear sujetándolo de sus hombros a la vez que lo sacaban de la habitación para que dejara de mover al cadáver con tanta desesperación. La fuerza del de cabellos blancos era mayor que la de los cuatro doctores y dos enfermeras que intentaban contenerlo así que un instante se soltó del agarre de los profesionales y fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de su maestro, como solía llamarle antes de que fueran amantes.

Al ingresar nuevamente a la habitación de su amado no podía creer la imagen que se pintaba frente a él, la persona que tanto amaba se encontraba con los ojos cerrados sin ninguna intención de abrirlos nuevamente.

—Aoba-san…Por favor…No me dejes…Despierta…—Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir con claridad al percatarse que Aoba había muerto. Clear se encontraba abrazando el cuerpo ya inmóvil de su amante, aferrándose a él, no quería dejarlo ir, no podía…No quería.

—Lo sentimos mucho…—Dijo uno de los doctores acercándose hacia el de cabellos blancos para hablar de algo— ¿Sabes?… ¿Quieres que te diga cuales fueron sus últimas palabras? —Clear levantó la mirada que estaba acompañada con lágrimas que inundaban su rostro.

—Dijo que siempre, aunque muriera, te amaría por siempre y para siempre…

Dichas aquellas palabras el chico de ojos rosados tomó la mano de su amado y la besó, aún empapado llanto se acercó a esos fríos labios que alguna vez le hicieron sentir tantas cosas, para poder depositarle un último beso, uno de despedida.

"_Can you hear my voice?"_

—Aoba-san ¿Puedes escuchar mi voz?... —Susurró con la voz resquebrajada—Igualmente…Siempre te amare, y jamás te olvidare—Clear abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su maestro; era el último beso, el último abrazo, las últimas palabras…Aquellas últimas palabras que lo habían hecho llorar, posando su cabeza en el pecho del Seragaki una última vez.

Todo tiene un final, toda buena historia tiene un final feliz o al menos eso es lo que le hacen creer a cada uno. A veces suele tenerlo, a veces no. En este caso, Clear había vivido cada día de su vida junto Aoba, como si fuera el último. Cada beso, cada abrazo, cada muestra de afecto en su vida significaba mucho para ambos. Todas las noches que pasaron juntos, las festividades, las tristezas, aquellas anécdotas vividas junto a su amado quedarían en sus recuerdos. Desde un principio, sabía que se quedaría sólo, por eso se limitaba a disfrutar cada día lo más que pudiera. Hasta el final.

No había día en que Clear faltara a visitar la tumba de su amado, la persona quien tanto amó, la persona que tanto apreció, a la que tanto adoró, a la que le había entregado todo.

"_You'll know, you will know  
>When you truly hear<br>My voice"_

Sé que había quedado solo, sin nadie con quien estar y esas últimas palabras que dijiste quedarán grabadas en mí para toda mi vida.

"Te amare, por siempre y para siempre"

—Aoba- san…Lo extraño tanto…—Murmuró quebrándose en llanto frente a la tumba de su amado—Escucha…Una dulce y pequeña canción de cuna para ti Aoba-san…

* * *

><p>*<em>Almost knew that I had lost you but still then no ,<em>_Just as I almost was gonna end it in tears, __Now I see your crystal eyes appear" = _Creí que te había perdido pero no, justo cuando iba a terminar en lágrimas ahora veo aparecer a tus ojos de cristal.__

__*_Feeling the shattered pieces of time = _Sintiendo las piezas rotas del tiempo.____

____*_Can you hear my voice? = ¿Puedes escuchar mi voz?_____

_____*_You'll know, you will know, When you truly hear, My voice = _Lo sabrás, lo sabrás cuando escuches realmente mi voz._______

**Bueno, final de este One-Shot...**

**Si les soy sincera llore al escribir este Fan Fic. Y por esa causa, uno de mis compañeros leyó mi historia xD -sin comentarios-**

**Bueno...espero que les haya gustado, la verdad el CleAo no me gusta shippearlo a lo hard (?) Pero si me gustan las **

**historias nostálgicas y corta venas como la que se me ocurrió ;3;) **

**¿Reviews? ¿Follows? ¿Favs?**

**Cualquier comentario es bienvenido mientras sea constructivo y no destructivo :3**

**Un abrazo para mi hermosa Beta ~**

**Los quiero bye~ **


End file.
